Oscuras Memorias
by Bethie-23
Summary: ¿Qué podríamos decir de una chica de tan sólo 18 años que se encuentra embarazada y huérfana? Nada, por qué además de ser torturada física y psicológicamente sus recuerdos se han ido corriendo al abismo para perderse. Por azares del destino se encuentra con cierto rubio de ojos azules ¿Podrá Naruto ayudarla a superar sus traumas?
1. Prólogo

**Summary: ¿Qué podríamos decir de una chica de tan sólo 18 años que se encuentra embarazada y huérfana? Nada, por qué además de ser torturada física y psicológicamente sus recuerdos se han ido corriendo al abismo para perderse. Por azares del destino se encuentra con cierto rubio de ojos azules ¿Podrá Naruto ayudarla a superar sus traumas?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi dios Masashi Kishimoto, él cual ha sido provocador de mis delirios. Yo sólo intento jugar con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

A lo largo de estos meses en la deriva había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en cómo iba a morir. Sus suposiciones iban desde una severa contusión hasta un simple balazo impactado en la sien, pero todo siempre giraba en torno a maltratos y torturas.

Aunque a decir verdad nunca había imaginado morir de esta manera, morir después de haber logrado escapar de aquella tortura, después salvarse por un largo tiempo de los golpes y violaciones. Por poco había creído que el pasado no regresaría y que podría salir ilesa sin más ni menos.

Al pasar los arbustos y toparse con una enorme pared de rocas llenas de moho pudo darse cuenta de que su camino había terminado, con desesperación y un toque de esperanza dio media vuelta en busca de uno nuevo, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con los crueles ojos de su asesino personal en busca de venganza.

Sabía algo con certeza, esa noche Hinata Hyuga iba a morir.

Sujeto su cuerpo con ambas manos, todo estaba perdido. Ni siquiera era lo suficiente para poder proteger a su hija de su propio padre, sería la peor madre de todas y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Tan inútil como siempre, Hime—la miró en el suelo, su aspecto era deplorabe, envuelta en lodo y con el tobillo morado—. Supongo que así no podrás correr, deja de dar problemas y sígueme arrastrándote.

* * *

 **La historia originalmente la empece y termine en Wattpad, al convertirla a formato original ( en ese medio) la pasaré aquí conservando el NaruHina y en la posteridad, se agregará la segunda parte en está plataforma.** **Que lo disfruten!**

 **Bethie-23**


	2. Roto

**Summary: ¿Qué podríamos decir de una chica de tan sólo 18 años que se encuentra embarazada y huérfana? Nada, por qué además de ser torturada física y psicológicamente sus recuerdos se han ido corriendo al abismo para perderse. Por azares del destino se encuentra con cierto rubio de ojos azules ¿Podrá Naruto ayudarla a superar sus traumas?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi dios Masashi Kishimoto, él cual ha sido provocador de mis delirios. Yo sólo intento jugar con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Skyfall- Adele_

La cuarta gota de sudor se deslizaba por la frente de la albina joven, su sistema nervioso trabajaba más de lo acostumbrado provocando que sus glándulas sudoríparas arrojaran sudor por manos, cuello y frente. Si su memoria no fallaba, aquel intento de huida sería el cuarto en cuarenta y ocho horas, sólo tenía que dejar que la sustancia resbalosa que emitía su propio cuerpo ayudará como mantequilla en las cuerdas, un giro más de aquello y estaría libre. Las hebras rasposas que le atrapaban las manos le quemaron como fuego cuando de un sólo tirón las dejó caer al suelo. Sabía que tiempo era lo menos que tenía, con movimientos torpes se deshizo de las sogas que aprisionaban sus pies, corrió rápidamente para intentar forcejear la puerta, intento fallido pues se encontraba con llave.

Las muñecas le ardían a causa de la presión que habían estado ejerciendo las cuerdas durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí, a pesar de haber puesto todo su empeño en librarse de esas siniestras ataduras, tardó más de dos días en poder eliminarlas. Estaba segura que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, ya casi era puesta de sol y su secuestrador entraría en cualquier momento para poseerla brutalmente una vez más.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la silla en la que había estado los últimos tres días aprisionada y cerró los ojos cuando, con movimientos débiles, arremetió contra la única ventana que había en la habitación, un sonido estruendoso le hizo saber que el impacto había logrado su cometido. A pesar de ser una cavidad demasiado pequeña para un cuarto tan grande, era perfecta para que un pequeño, y escuálido cuerpo como el de ella, pudiese escapar. No era de sorprenderse que la primera imagen que invadiera sus ojos fuera la de árboles y musgo por todos lados, al vacacionar en un pueblecillo con complejo alienígena no era demasiado extraño estar secuestrada en medio del bosque.

El temible sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose la alerto aún más, y en su intento de sobrevivir se apresuro para salir por la ventana. El miedo la invadió cuando su secuestrador comenzó a profesar su nombre, colocó la silla a los pies de la ventana para poder así alcanzar su milagrosa salida, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se sujetó con ambas manos del marco y se arrastró tan apresuradamente que no se percató de un pedazo de vidrio que se encontraba colgando del marco de madera, su pierna sufrió la lesión.

La luz de la intemperie la desorientó, su pierna falló cuando intento apoyarla y un mareo la mantuvo unos segundos en el fértil suelo, en su actual estado era natural sufrir ese tipo de colapsos. Sus oídos le alertaron, pues más ruidos se escucharon desde dentro de la casa en la que le habían tenido presa, miro el objeto que se encajaba en sus músculos, trato de ignorar el dolor que todo su cuerpo le infringía, saco el vidrio de la pierna y al no reconocer donde se encontraba comenzó a correr sin sentido alguno por el bosque.

Los maltratos conferidos dentro de aquella cabaña estaban dando frutos, el aire le faltaba, sus brazos le pesaban, sus piernas flaqueaban y aún conociendo su estado corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Un pequeño chorro de sangre se deslizaba por su pierna derecha, la lesión que el vidrio había causado era aún más severa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Después de haber corrido tan sólo cincuenta metros la voz de su cazador se alzó por detrás, se reía burlonamente y decía su nombre con malicia.

—Hina, sal de donde estés—graznaba con voz atemorizante—, ambos sabemos que terminaras igual que tus padres—una risa macabra interrumpió sus palabras—. Muerta.

Al escuchar esa frase la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas en un febril intento de colapsar, la vista comenzó a nublarse para ella y la respiración luchaba por mantenerse estable. Sabía que si se dejaba invadir por aquel pánico sería el final para los dos, con todas sus fuerzas luchó ante esos signos de desmayo y siguió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, el bosque era un gran laberinto para su reconocimiento.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que llegó a creeer que en cualquier momento abandonaría su cuerpo, las esperanzas de librar aquella oscuridad se estaban desvaneciendo y cuando estuvo apunto de desplomarse en un troncó vislumbró a lo lejos lo que parecía una carretera y a un coche venir imprudentemente por ella.

Con la mano derecha sostuvo su peso en la corteza de un árbol mientras que con la izquierda tranquilizaba su respiración, sólo tenía que correr unos metros más para pedirle ayuda al conductor.

— Te encontré, amor— la voz de aquel hombre que había llegado a amar más que a su propia vida le sorprendió por la espalda. Estaba acabada—. Ya no puedes escapar de mí.

Arremetió contra ella, su espalda chocaba con el tronco lleno de musgo, sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo junto a su fe, sintió como unas blancas y gélidas manos le envolvían las caderas. Su cazador sostuvo su cabeza de forma que pudiesen ver frente a frente, le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y le beso bruscamente los labios mientras metía la mano por debajo de su blusa, acariciando aquel pecho falto de sostén y pellizcando con rudeza sus pezones.

— Por favor, déjame— gemía del dolor, el pasado en el que había disfrutado sus caricias ya le parecía lejano—. Por nuestro hijo, déjame ir a un hospital.

No necesitaba ser médico para saber las condiciones de su situación actual, era una adolescente embarazada con algunas costillas rotas, ciertas contusiones y, ahora, con una arteria brotando sangre.

— ¿Es qué aun no lo has comprendido, mi Hime?— escuchaba lejana su voz, el motor del coche se iba acercando mientras rugía ferozmente—. Si no son míos, no serán de nadie.

Al terminar sus palabras la tomó por los hombros para empujarla lo más lejos de él, rumbo hacia la carretera. En dos meses logró perder el suficiente peso para ser fácilmente manejable, su cuerpo voló por los aires y no tardó ni medio segundo en sentir el fuerte impacto del auto, incluso creyó escuchar varios huesos quebrarse en su interior, por instinto pudo llevar sus manos a su vientre, intentando vagamente proteger a su hijo nonato.

El coche paró de inmediato, demasiado tarde como para no hacerle daño, su secuestrador sonrió lastimosamente. En su mente había creado un mundo con ellos dos.

Hinata Hyuga fue perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia, la oscuridad la jalaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, la llevaba al pasado, meses atrás.

 _—_ _Me encanto tenerlos aquí—decía la señora Namikaze a la madre de la adolescente—, lástima que tengan que irse antes de que mi Naruto llegue. Tiene años que no los ve._

 _La impaciente rubia no podía estar en más desacuerdo, recordaba lo irritante que podría ser el menor de los Namikaze y las jugarretas que en el pasado le había hecho. Moría por tomar el avión a Suna y así encontrarse con su amiga Tenten, ella era la única que podía entenderla y también distraerla en las hermosas playas del este de Suna._

 _Salir de Konoha cuanto antes había sido idea de la ojimiel, sólo había aceptado ir con sus padres, a sus acostumbradas vacaciones anuales, debido a la fuerte pelea que se había suscitado entre su actual novio y ella . Cuando tu pareja se mete en la cama de una de tus mejores amigas el instinto de huir nace desde lo más profundo de tu roto corazón ._

 _—_ _Si, si, si —interrumpió groseramente—. Todo el mundo se lamenta no ver al chico más bondadoso del mundo—comenzaba a irritarle cómo todos hablaban de lo bueno y perfecto que era ese muchacho— ¿podemos marcharnos ya? Perderemos el vuelo si no lo hacemos._

 _La repentina llamada del Otsutsuki, molesto, diciendo que iba a acudir por ella inmediatamente le había aterrado un poco. Hinata Hyuga no quería ser de esa clase de mujeres que se dejan pisotear por los hombres, una infidelidad como aquella estaba lejos de su radar de misericordia._

 _La llamada telefónica empezó siendo suplicante, el chico del sureste de Suna le rogaba perdón mientras lloraba a la bocina, las cosas se tornaron realmente siniestras cuando la bocaza de Hyuga le confesó de su pronto embarazo y le dejó muy clara la parte en la cual se olvidaba de los dos. Madre e hijo huirían del país para deshacerse de todos esos problemas, cobrarían la fortuna por parte de sus abuelos maternos e irían a cualquier país._

 _—_ _Déjala, Hiashi—comentó el señor Namikaze al ver cómo fulminaba con la mirada a su propia hija—. Son adolescentes y estoy seguro de que un chico la espera, además tiene razón, sí se demoran demasiado el vuelo los dejara._

 _Hina corrió al carro apresuradamente mientras esperaba que se despidieran de los que parecían ser unos grandiosos y apegados amigos. No podría negar que habían sido muy pacientes y hospitalarios, pero lo que realmente deseaba en estos momentos era ir corriendo a casa para informarle a Toneri que ya estaba de vuelta, le imploraría que no fuera a hacer una escenita enfrente de sus padres. Ellos aún no estaban en condición de conocer la situación._

 _—_ _¿Te costaba tanto esperar unos minutos más, Hinata?—le preguntó su madre una vez que todos entraron en el coche—. Falta demasiado para que comiencen las clases, así que ir de compras no es tan importante en estos momentos._

 _—_ _No, pero seguramente Toneri lo es —Contesto bruscamente el padre._

 _—_ _Sólo arranca el auto—No tenía intenciones de pelar, en verdad que el embarazo la estaba afectando demasiado y tenía los nervios a flor de piel._

 _—_ _Te he dicho mil veces que ese muchacho no me gusta para ti—le gritaba su progenitor mientras aceleraba el Mercedes—, es demasiado mayor para ti._

 _—_ _Sólo son tres años._

 _—_ _¡¿Cuando lo vas a comprender?!—rugió junto al motor—. Es un patético niño rico que busca hacerse millonario a tus costillas._

 _Aquellas palabras comenzaron a convertirse en verdad para ella. Tantas años escuchando a su padre advertirle de aquel canalla para que el acoston que se dio con su mejor amiga le hiciese abrir los ojos. Optó por callarse para no prolongar más esa estúpida discusión, tomó sus auriculares para no seguir escuchando más gritos, aumento el volumen en el nivel más alto y recargó la cabeza sobre el vidrio para tomar una siesta._

 _No consiguió dormir ni una pizca, el movimiento del carro le provocaba náuseas y lo único que las aliviaba era permanecer con los párpados bien cerrados, después de un rato aquel andar del auto la estaba arrullando hasta que el auto se detuvo. No podía ser que hubiesen llegado a su destino, el aeropuerto se encontraba a dos horas y apenas habían pasado escasos 30 minutos._

 _—Hina_ _, alguien necesita ayuda—dijo su mamá antes de bajarse—. Tú quédate aquí, no tardamos._

 _Genial, más tiempo perdido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para recuperar el sueño perdido, estaba soñando con un pequeño y hermoso bebé._

 _Mientras escuchaba a "Kings of Leon" sintió la puerta abrirse de su lado y logró vislumbrar a un hombre moreno con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, frente a ella comenzó su tortura._

 _—_ _¿Quién demonios eres?—fue lo último que preguntó antes de que la oscuridad se apoderará de su cuerpo._

Golpes, amarres y violaciones era todo lo que pasaba por su oscura mente en esos momentos, sentía agujas en su cuerpo cómo si le estuvieran drogando con algo, sus extremidades no le respondías e incluso respirar le dolía. Trato de abrir los ojos y aunque comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia se le dificultaba, los párpados también recuperaban el dolor que la anestesia apaciguaba.

— ¿Mi...be..?—intento hablar pero su garganta estaba seca, ¿cuánto permanecido inconsciente?

Una esponja empapada de agua le ayudó a recuperar fuerza en la mandíbula, aquellas gotas que mojaban sus labios le parecían gloria. Fue así como sus intentos de abrir los párpados al fin dieron frutos, lo primero que observo fue miles de aparatos a su alrededor, algunas radiografías y una habitación llena de color blanco. Intento tranquilizar con la idea de estar a salvo en algún hospital de la zona, pero la idea era demasiada buena para ser cierta.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, Hina—una voz frente a ella le llamó la atención.

—¿M..i...be...?—La mente aun la tenía noqueada, todo era tan confuso.

Su vista aún era nublada, las cosas se movían y la hiperventilación amenizaba con hacer su triunfal aparición.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí—la persona que le estaba cuidando le tomó del brazo en un intento de consuelo. Ese toque le dolió tanto que parecía ser hecho de miles de vidrios, pequeñas piezas filosas que se hundían rápidamente hasta su corazón.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—grito sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, reconocía a la persona que le hablaba, el señor Namikaze intentaba decirle que estaba a salvo y ella quería salir corriendo del lugar—¡Ya no me hagan más daño, por favor!

—Soy Minato, ahora estás a salvo—decía su acompañante acercándose lentamente a ella— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La mano había sido retirada de su brazo y pasados unos minutos pudo controlar ese pánico que se había apoderado de ella. Necesitaba preguntar algo con urgencia.

— ¿Mi be...bé?—logró hablar esta vez.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde están tus padres, Hinata?—le pregunto un poco exasperado.

El tono de voz la hizo reaccionar, la pregunta la hirió más que una puñalada. Su cabeza estalló cuando esa cruel imagen llegó a sus ojos, sus oscuras memorias hacían aparición dejándola aterrada.

—¡Muertos!—gritó con melancolía—¡Él los mato delante de mí, ayúdame!—se arranco de un movimiento el catéter que unía el suero a su brazo—¡Sácame de aquí!

Sus brazos la tomaron nuevamente, necesitaba ver en sus ojos la verdad. Sus palabras lo lastimaban también a él, tenía que ser un engaño que sus dos mejores amigos fallecieran.

— ¿Mi bebé? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?—el tacto que el señor Namikaze profería le seguía hiriendo profundamente, pero necesitaba saber que no habían perdido a lo único que la mantenía con vida.

— ¿De qué hijo hablas, Hinata?—le decía Minato entre sollozos, la chica seguramente se había vuelto loca—. No tienes ningún hijo, apenas eres una niña.

No podía seguir ocultando la existencia de su bebé, lo primordial era su salud y bienestar. Daba igual que el padre de su hijo hubiese matado a sus padres, que fuera un corrupto narcotraficante, incluso que la hubiese golpeado y violado a diestra y siniestra.

—Sí, tengo un hijo de tres meses en mi vientre—gritó con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Quiero saber cómo carajos está mi hijo, no quiero perderlo!

Minato la vio con mirada perdida, la prisa por saber de sus amigos no le había permitido tomar el expediente de la chica y ver qué estaba embarazada. A pesar de también ser médico no le habían dado acceso a su caso y ahora se arrepentía de su impaciencia, con un gesto de la mano llamó a una enfermera para que pudiese sedar nuevamente a la chica Hyuga.

* * *

Poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento, ahora podía sentir los rayos del sol pegándole con toda su fuerza desde el rostro hasta la cintura, lograba escuchar aparatos emitiendo un pequeño sonido de "Pit, pit, pit" una y otra vez. Pero también conforme iba recobrando el sentido el cuerpo le comenzaba a doler, sentía una punzada en la pierna que no la dejaba estar tranquila. Trató de tranquilizar el dolor respirando hondo, pero otro golpe mucho peor le invadió en el tórax, era como si sus costillas estuvieran rotas.

— ¿Hina, estás despierta?—Escuchaba a lo lejos una voz armónica—Hinata, soy Kushina. Tienes que luchar por tu bebé, nosotros te apoyaremos.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle a la señora que se callara, que su voz le provocaba jaqueca, pero pensó que no sería muy amable de su parte. Su pariente se encontraba grave y aparte tendría un bebé. Puso su mente en blanco y se dejó llevar una vez más por la inconsciencia esperando que la chica Hinata pudiese luchar por el bebé que la señora mencionaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el comienzo de está historia, espero les guste para los que no la han leido y para los que sí, ojala les agrade las ediciones que le hice.**

 **Las canciones que vienen en la parte de arriba son con las que me inspiré en cada capitulo, o que me hacen recordar ciertas partes de la historia, o bien las escuche mientras escribía. Espero puedan escucharlas mientras leen.**

 **Gracias y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Bethie-23**


	3. Página En Blanco

**Summary: ¿Qué podríamos decir de una chica de tan sólo 18 años que se encuentra embarazada y huérfana? Nada, por qué además de ser torturada física y psicológicamente sus recuerdos se han ido corriendo al abismo para perderse. Por azares del destino se encuentra con cierto rubio de ojos azules ¿Podrá Naruto ayudarla a superar sus traumas?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi dios Masashi Kishimoto, él cual ha sido provocador de mis delirios. Yo sólo intento jugar con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _"She's Broken- Billie Eilish"_

 _La nariz comenzaba a picarle, el olor de algo fuerte la estaba despertando, era alcohol etilico la que la traía devuelta a la conciencia. Su vista se encontraba oscurecida por lo que parecía un pañuelo, se sorprendió al no encontrarse atada de manos o pies, quiso librarse de la venda en sus ojos sin embargo unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los hombros antes de que pudiera darle luz a sus ojos. Recordaba a la perfección que le habían tomado a la fuerza del auto de sus padres, por instinto se echo hacia atrás, la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo._

 _— Tranquila, amor— una voz armoniosa la saco de su miedo, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado—. Soy yo._

 _La particular mano del albino de sus sueños le despojo del instrumento que le imposibilitaba ver. Su ardiente caballero en armadura blanca había llegado para salvarla._

 _— ¡Has venido a rescatarnos!— Chilló con la voz cortada y lágrimas en los ojos, sus brazos ya aprisionaban al chico platinado que la miraba apacible— ¿Dónde están mis papás? —se separó un poco de él—. Tenemos que ir por ellos._

 _Los siguientes acontecimientos sucedieron para ella en cámara lenta, Toneri se apartó de su chica para abrir una de las puertas viejas que había en la habitación. Por ella entraron dos hombres altos, gran masa muscular los definía y sus gestos de indiferencia adornaban sus rostros, aquello no fue lo que más la impacto. Sus padres venían frente a los chicos, con las manos atadas hacia delante , y, aunque sus rostros se envolvían en dos bolsas de tela color negro ella estaba completamente segura que se trataban de sus progenitores._

 _— Eso no será necesario , mi Hime— un estruendoso sonido le hizo sobresaltar los ojos, sus padres había sido arrojados al suelo—. Por que vine a rescatarte de ellos—levanto a la señora Hyuga, con el impacto cayó de cara contra suelo— . Cuando me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo muchas cosas cambiaron en mí, una de ellas fue la percepción que tenía acerca de mis suegros. Verás Hinata, no quiero compartirlos con nadie. Ustedes son míos._

 _Tomó ambas bolsas de tela y las retiro de los amortajados rostros de los padres de Hinata, ambos miraban desconcertados a sus lados, se enfocaron en su hija y analizaron las palabras dichas por el joven Otsutsuki. Su pequeña hija adolescente sería madre de un tipo enfermo, no era algo que como padres aprobaran y mucho menos permitieran._

 _No lograba dar crédito para aquellas imágenes, su cerebro no conseguía trabajar con aquella información, le era imposible creer que ese hombre frente a ella, esa persona que amenazaba a sus padres, ese villano que los había secuestrado, fuera el padre de su hijo. Sus piernas respondieron lentamente ayudándola a gatear torpemente, paso a paso fue acercandose a sus progenitores, primero a su padre, le quito la mordaza de la boca y con la mirada le rogó perdón._

 _—Por favor, Toneri— le suplico mientras abrazaba a su padre, esperaba que las clases de psicólogia que había tomado funcionarán en aquellos momentos— . Iremos a donde tú quieras, no volveré a verlos, ni a hablarles. Ni siquiera voy a intentarlo— se sorbió la nariz, le lanzo una mirada dura a su padre, quiso decirle que siguiera con aquel juego psicólogico— . Seremos sólo nosotros tres frente al mundo, nos amaremos y viviremos felices en familia— se apresuro para quedar a sus pies, sus manos tocaban sus deportivos y sus lagrimas mojaban el suelo de madera—. Sólo déjalos ir, no les hagas nada, te lo ruego._

 _Todo sería mucho más fácil si ella cooperará, tenía negocios que podrían volverlos más ricos de lo que actualmente eran, el apoyo de su mujer le haría subir rápidamente la montaña del narcotráfico. Con una mujer bella e inocente junto a él tendría a todos sus socios a sus pies, lamiéndole los zapatos cómo en esos momentos la madre de su hijo lo hacía._

 _—No, Hina— su padre jalo el zapato de la joven, no quería que tuviera que pasar un infierno junto a ese cretino y mucho menos bajar la cabeza frente a él, los Hyuga no eran así. Su reputación lo decía, debían ser duros como las misma rocas—. No voy a permitir que te largues con este idiota, primero muerto._

 _Perla y celeste se enfrentaron, sus miradas proyectaban tantos sentimientos enredados, arrepentimientos, culpas, amor, compasión. El señor Hiashi Hyuga siempre se catalogo cómo el padre frío de aquel complejo familiar, imponiéndose ante los ideales y los sentimientos de su hija, sobre pasando el limite de privacidad._

 _—Bueno, bueno—Interrumpió el alvino riéndose malvadamente—. Por poco logras convencerme hime_ _, pero ya escuchaste a tu viejo— la tomó por el hombro y la aventó provocando que cayera de espaldas—. Prefiere estar muerto, así que muchachos háganle el honor._

 _Los matones se sincronizaron como dos robots a la hora de disparar, dos fuertes balazos acabaron con la vida de los padres de la joven que yacía gritando desenfrenada._

* * *

Aquella pesadilla le parecía tan real que cuando se despertó dió un fuerte brinco, el cual fue mala idea pues todo su cuerpo resintió aquel desesperado movimiento. Su rostro se contrajo como respuesta al repentino dolor que provino de la parte central de su abdomen, casi al instante un par de manos suaves tocaron su frío brazo derecho. El quemazón que provocó ese tacto la obligo a apartarlo inmediatamente, su cerebro dió una fuerte punzada y sus manos temblaban involuntariamente.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?—escucho una voz amable hablar cerca del oído—¡Me alegra tanto que te hayas despertado!

Sus ojos le picaban a causa de estar tanto tiempo cerrados, se llevo una mano para poderlos tallar sin embargo le acongojo el simple tacto, despacio volvió a colocar su mano para examinar la zona. Tres puntadas le unían la ceja de una seguro golpe.

— ¿Dón..?—Fue lo primero que logró articular ya que la garganta le raspaba—¿Dón...de estoy?

—No te preocupes, hija—Le dijo la misma voz que había escuchado al despertar. Se trataba de una señora de al rededor unos 42 años, tez palida y cabello perfectamente lacio que le alcanzaba hasta la cintura, de un color brillante como la misma lava. Su rostro daba una expresión amable con forma de corazón y labios carnosos—. Al fin estás a salvo.

— ¿A salvo?

La cara de la mujer comenzaba a descomponerse, no se podía asegurar el motivo. Tal vez el tono de desconcierto que había utliizado la ojiperla la estaba torturando.

—¿De qué?—las dudas de la joven comenzaban a emanar de su fuero interno— ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer sólo abrió la boca formando una "O" con sus labios y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. No entendía su reacción, ¿acaso ellas se conocían?, porque la joven no podía recordarla. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó, pero esta vez estaba acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio el cual llevaba puesta una bata blanca, un estetoscopio colgaba por su cuello.

—Muy bien, Hina, revisemos esas heridas—le llamo el medico y ella sólo pudo quedar más confundida de lo que estaba.

—Disculpe, creo que se está equivocando de paciente— controló su voz, suponía que ser doctor no era un trabajo sencillo, posiblemente con tantos pacientes la estuviese confundiendo—. Mi nombre no es Hina.

En sus ojos se asomó un atisbo de sorpresa, para después cambiar su expresión por un toque de ternura. Trato de tomarle de la mano, pero al ver que esta cobraba vida propia y se apartaba por sí misma en un susurro pregunto:

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre, hija?

—Bueno mi nombre es... es...— esa simple pregunta trajo demasiadas incógnitas a la débil mente de la jovencita. Busco entre los lugares mas recónditos de su memoria su nombre, el de sus padres, su edad, su casa, cualquier cosa que la ayudará a responder correctamente. Nada se hallaba en sus neuronas, no podía recordar algo que le hiciera saber quien era y que estaba haciendo ahí. Sus facciones fueron perdiendo toda tranquilidad cuando la migraña la tomó por sorpresa.— Yo no...yo no puedo... recordar. ¡Ayúdeme! ¡No sé quién diablos soy!

Las lagrímas y el terror se adueñaron del cuerpo que la convaleciente chica.

—Primero debes tranquilizarte—el doctor mantenía su mirada acogedora, sin retirar esa distancia que tanto la aliviaba— . Las cosas que te diré debes digerirlas con calma. Estos últimos meses has recibido demasiados impactos en tu vida y en estos momentos lo primordial es que te mantengas tranquila. Por ahora lo único que podemos decirte es que tu nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tienes 18 años, viniste aquí por qué un auto te arrolló.

Puso todo de sí para tranquilizarse, sabía perfectamente que si no lo lograba nadie le iba a revelar su pasado. Suspiró varias veces hasta sentir como su respiración se normalizaba y a pesar de ello, sentía que en poco tiempo iba a caer inconsciente nuevamente.

—Quiero hablar con mis padres, por favor.

* * *

Volver a Konoha siempre le parecía excitante, sus verdes, húmedos y grandes bosques lo convertían en lo más atractivo a sus ojos, estaba completamente seguro que no había algo que no le gustará de aquel lugar donde nació. Inglaterra le había encantado, sin duda alguna, le resulto la mejor ciudad para estudiar la carrera que tanto le apasionaba, conocer personas, socializar un poco más y alimentarse de su rica cultura, sin embargo el hecho de erradicar en el extranjero no estaba en sus planes.

Tardo casi una semana en arreglar los papeles para regresar a casa, la posibilidad se había abierto a finales de agosto y en aquellas fechas se hizo oficial. El joven Namikaze podría estudiar un año en su país, cuando termino el papeleo en la facultad solicito un vuelo para el día siguiente, se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

De niño se vio involucrado en la pandilla de exploradores de la zona, logró conocer cada parte del bosque y llegar a amarla, ir en el auto le era una tortura. Necesitaba bajar de el para anunciarle a su hogar que estaba de vuelta, que no tardaría en organizar varios campamentos y fogatas con su familia, tuvo que acelerar su Volvo para desechar esas ideas de la cabeza.

La velocidad de su motor era otras de las cosas que anhelaba, Inglaterra siempre lleno de gente en las carreteras y de oficiales dispuestos a poner buenas multas, eso fue lo que se lo estuvo impidiendo, ahora en su ciudad natal podía pisar el acelerador sin miedo a que las cosas se complicarán.

Las razones para volver podían ser enumeradas en una larga lista, pero a decir verdad, una en especifico lo había orillado ha tomar la decisión definitiva. Un hecho que lo obligo a tirarse días enteros en el sofá, jugando videojuegos, bebiendo y fumando más de la cuenta.

El huir de sus problemas era una acción que recién acogía, la mayoría de las veces se mofaba de las personas que acudían al escape como solución y aunque él se había unido a ellos sentía que hacia lo correcto.

Llego a pensar que un cambio de aire le beneficiaría por algún tiempo, pararía el vacío que se extendía por su pecho, le ayudaría a reparar errores de pasado, visitar amigos e incluso vacacionar con los Hyuga en Suna, las playas ahí eran, sin duda alguna, las más grandiosas en todo Tokio.

La estación de radio señalo interferencia y tuvo que bajar su vista de la carretera para frenar aquel sonido chirriante que las emisoras le provocaban. Un gritó lo asusto ocasionando que sus ojos se centraran al frente y vislumbrarán a una mujer que había sido disparada frente a su auto, no tardó ni medio segundo en tratar de frenar.

Las llantas respondieron demasiado tarde al freno y tuvo que maniobrar el volante para no pasar por encima del inerte cuerpo que su auto había lanzado metros más lejos, salió atonito de su preciado volvo sólo para ver a una mujer envuelta en ovillo frente a él.

La misteriosa chica llevaba la ropa destrozada y golpes por todo el rostro, a simple vista se pudo percatar de algunas posibles fracturas y un sangrado en su pierna. Se acerco con extremo cuidado para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al auto, temía lastimarla aun más e incluso llego a pensar que sería difícil de hacerlo pero un saco de papas pesaba muchísimo más que esa débil mujer.

La deposito con suma delicadeza en el asiento trasero de su auto, se despojo del cinturón y con el hizo un torniquete en el muslo que chorreaba sangre, miro su cuerpo y lo vío casi desnudo así que se saco el abrigo para pasárselo por encima. Su rostro estaba cubierto por cabellos rubios que le imposibilitaban la vista de los rasgos, tuvo que apartar la cabellera para lograr ver si era una conocida. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su lugar cuando las facciones le dieron la bienvenida, era tan parecida a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, a su luna. Desecho aquella idea cuando recordo que Hinata vivía bastante lejos de ahí y que su pelo no tenía ni una pizca de tonos rubios.

Decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tomó su pocisión en el asiento del piloto y aceleró por la carretera, nunca había agradecido sus buenos reflejos en la carretera ni su habilidad para conducir velozmente hasta ese momento, un ser un humano dependía de ello. Los arboles pasaban cada vez más rapido a su alrededor, conforme el velocímetro subía también lo hacía su pánico. Cuando llego al Hospital Central rogó que su padre Minato estuviera de turno, las cosas se le facilitarían y la chica tendría la atención correspondiente.

Las llantas dieron un sonido estruendoso cuando freno de pronto, no se detuvo ni siquiera a estacionar bien el automovil, tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y la llevo dentro de la clinica, los camilleros no tardarón mucho en atender a la convalenciente jovencita. Trato de ir corriendo con elllos pero una señor mayor lo detuvo para tomar el registro de la chica arrollada.

—¡Le digo que no lo sé, en serio!— le repetía una vez más a la mujer canosa que le arrinconaba con sus preguntas— . Ella sólo se abalanzó frente a mi auto, no podía dejarla ahí—llevo sus manos a la frente y las fue bajando hasta su nuca— . No podía.

—Miré jovencito, comprendo que esté preocupado por su estado—lo apuntaba con su pluma—, pero debe entender que le tengo que hablar a la policia.

—Me importa una mierda lo que haga.

La regordeta se dio media vuelta indignada ante las palabras de Naruto, llamo a la policía y ellos se encargaron de hacer más preguntas. Tuvo que llamar a sus padres para avisarles de la situación, su padre le reprendió por no haberle llamado antes y su madre sollozo por el teléfono. El rubio se sentía raro, no le molestaba la presencia de la policía, los regaños de sus padres o el gran raspón que su carro se había llevado, él necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba la persona que había arrollado.

Cómo el buen estudiante de medicina que era tomó su analisis del cuerpo que se lanzo frente a él, así fue cómo se percato que la mayor parte de sus heridas no eran provocadas por el accidente. Su cuerpo apenas cubierto de ropa, la suciedad de sus extremidades, lo delgado de sus extremidades y ese semblante de angustía era lo que le impulsaba a meterse al quirófano para el mismo operarla.

—¡Cariño!— escuchó a su madre gritar por la entrada—, dime que estás bien.

—Yo estoy bien mamá, la que me preocupa es la joven que arrollé—dijo pasándo las manos por el rostro desesperadamente—. Te juro que no la vi, ella simplemente se abalanzó.

—Te creemos Naruto, tienes que entender que estás en un serio problema con las autoridades—la voz de su padre sonaba dura— . Hay que esperar a que la mujer se despierte y dé su declaración.

—No estoy seguro de que se despierte pronto—contestó pensativo—. Estoy seguro de que tiene varias lesiones y al parecer no fueron del choque, es cómo si los últimos días la hubieran torturado.

Un piquete se introdujo en los corazones de los señores Namikaze, la descripción que el menor de sus hijos había hecho encajaba perfecto con sus temores; chica joven, rubia, estatura promedio y masacrada por días, tenia que ser la criatura de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Señores Namikaze? — Se acercó el oficial de policía —. Tenemos buenas y malas noticias— los tres guardaron silencio para dejar hablar al policía—. Encontramos a Hinata Hyuga, pero no está en buenas condiciones. Al parecer se lanzó, o la lanzaron , frente al coche de su hijo.

No, no podía tratarse de su luna . Su cabello era rubio y su amiga tenía cabello negro con hermosos destellos azules. La cara de sus padres lo decía todo y aunque tratase de negarse ante la situación ellos, con sus gestos, le decían la verdad. Había arroyado a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Pasarón la tarde poniendo al corriente a Naruto, le explicaron la misteriosa desaparición de los Hyuga después de sus merecidas vacaciones en Konoha. Tenían alrededor de dos meses de desaparecidos, el ama de llaves que iba a recibirlos en cuanto llegaran de cierto periodo reportó la desaparición. Todo el país estaba hablando de aquel suceso, la policía los buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras, las intrigas estaban presentes pues se los habían llevado con todo y auto.

Pasarón horas para que pudiesen dar información de la paciente, el padre de la familia Namikaze intento mover sus influencias en el hospital para poder pasar a atenderla él mismo. Fue algo imposible, la doctora encargada del caso se lo negó rotundamente al conocer el lazo que lo unía con la jovencita y lo mando a la cafetería como si fuese cualquier persona. No hacía falta que le hablarán a Narutode la joven, él la recordaba perfectamente y también las hermosas memorias que de niños habían elaborado juntos, nunca importo la diferencia de tres años.

—Naruto, sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento para preguntar— se acercó su madre—. Pero, ¿porqué volver ahora? Te falta tan poco para terminar tu carrera ¿y decides cambiar de escuela?

Aún no era lo suficientemente valiente para confesar su razón en voz alta, tan sólo pensar en ella le helaba los huesos, le provocaba lagrimas y gritos de frustración que tanto había contenido por meses. Era por eso que prefría no contar como se sientía, menos la razón y todo por falta de valor, por no verse débil frente a la gente, en especial frente a su madre.

No quería decirle que tuvo que huir de sus oscuras memorias, que le faltarón pantalones para quedarse en aquel lugar que sólo le hacía verla, le hacía recordarla riendo, llorando, bailando, estudiando y sobre todo, tirada en el suelo sin ningun signo de vida.

—Sabes la razón y a decir verdad no quiero hablar del tema— cortó deprisa a Kushina y salió rumbo al estacionamiento a fumarse un cigarrillo.

La brisa golpeo su rostro en cuanto se halló afuera del hospital, todo se encontraba tan tranquilo que se podía respirar el fresco aire de los frondosos bosques y el asfalto húmedo, posiblemente había estado lloviendo. Quiso cerrar los párpados para darle una fuerte y profunda calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender, desde aquel día se había hecho adicto a la nicotina y al efecto relajante que le profería. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a él un grupo de estudiantes enfundados en batas blancas, todos reían y jugaban entre sí, aquello lo llevo meses atrás.

 _Veinte minutos más y estaría fuera de la tortura que se suponía tener tres turnos seguidos, estaba casi convencido que sí no tomaba una siesta su cuerpo le cobraría el trabajo realizado y lo haría desvanecer más rapido de lo que se puede decir "descanso". Por última vez regreso a la habitación 23, donde se encontraban un par de niños con quemaduras de segundo grado que habían llegado el día anterior, los padres se encontraban furiosos y no dejaban de gritar que levantarían una demanda contra la escuela por negligencia. Al parecer habían dejado sola la concina con la lumbre encendida, los pequeños con la curiosidad_ _prendida_ _se acercarón y terminaron derramando agua hirviendo en sus diminutos cuerpos._

 _Los niños le encataban, su especialidad la haría en pediatria y fue por ese motivo que decidio asegurarse que se encontrarán en perfectas conediciones_. _Cuando logr_ _ó_ _percatarse de que todo estuviese en condición cambió el rumbo de sus pasos al piso de maternidad. Un día antes había llegado una mujer con ocho meses de gestación, el taxista la_ _tuvo que llevarla_ _cargando debido a las fuertes convulsiones que presentaba. Su hijo había nacido en perfectas condiciones, pero ella aún se encontraba inconsciente._

 _—¡Naruto, tenemos que desalojar el área de cuneros de inmediato!—Entró corriendo su compañera Shion, sus ojos lanzaban pánico por donde se le mirase— ¡Hubo una fuga de gas, los bebés no se encuentran a salvo!_

 _Salió disparada hacia donde se necesitaba ayuda, el joven residente tardó medio segundo en recapacitar y salir corriendo despavoridamente al piso de pediatría. Una vez ahí se pudo percatar que sólo eran cinco los voluntarios que, a pesar del fuerte olor que había de gas y la nubosidad que impedía ver, hacían el más grande esfuerzo por tratar de llevarse a los bebés de neonatología y avisar a las madres recién paridas que tenían que luchar una vez más por la vida de sus hijos._

 _Cuando lograrón sacar a todos los bebés y colocarlos en el seguro_ _aparcamiento_ _del hospital, el rubio encendió su preocupación al saber que la madre que entro en coma seguía dentro de las instalaciones que emitían gas. Dío media_ _vuelta_ _, dispuesta a salvar a la señora inconciente._

 _— ¿A dónde carajo vas? —lo sujeto su amiga por el hombro casi al mismo tiempo que pretendía salir corriendo—.Ya todos están a salvo._

 _—Tenemos una paciente en coma en la habitación 397—sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. Tengo que ir._

 _—No estoy segura de ello, Naruto— Se tocó el pecho con lágrimas en los ojos—. Algo me dice que ella me necesita, déjame ir._

 _—De acuerdo, daremos una gran carrera por ella y volvemos con los bebés, nos necesitan._

 _Volteó a ver el edificio, a los bebés con sus madres y después con inmesa ternura lo_ _miró_ _. Esos ojos azules que siempre le habían encantado ahora se encontraban rojizos y llenos de miedo. Sería sin duda un gran hombre, le tocó la mejilla y dijo:_

 _—La gente de aquí te necesita más de lo que me necesita a mí, volveré tan rápido que no te habrás dado cuenta de que me fui. Te quiero._

 _Fue lo último que escuchó de ella, la chica Nanami salió corriendo dejándole la perfecta vista de su bata blanca ondear con el viento que provocaban sus apresurados pasos, sus manos se movían al costado de su cuerpo conforme sus pies corrían dentro del hospital envuelto en gas natural. Miró su rubio cabello adentrarse en las instalaciones y en cuanto desapareció de sus ojos un ruido estruendoso recorrió la clínica, la oscuridad lo envolvió para dejarle en sus oídos llanto y caos. Los pacientes gritaban mientras cubría a sus hijos con sus brazos y médicos socorrían a niños desamparados, el estacionamiento del hospital se encontraba repleto de_ _gente_ _que salía de otros edificios sólo para curiosear._

 _Se levanto del suelo_ _después_ _de caer a causa de la explosión, obligó a sus extremidades a responderle para adentrarse a buscar a su amiga, aquel impulso desenfrenado le_ _invitaba_ _a salvar a una persona tan especial en su vida. Caminó entre escombros y fuego, el calor lo sentía en la piel, el humo en sus fosas nasales y la oscuridad en sus ojos chillantes, logró ver la habitación a la cual se había dirigido su compañera. Su corazón se evaporó lentamente cuando encontró el cuarto cerrado, y ella, su Isabel, jadeante en el suelo, gritando por ayuda, suplicando por qué el fuego parase y por qué la gran columna de cemento, que le oprimía el pecho, se levantará._

 _La desesperación se hizo presente e iba acompañada de lágrimas, su respiración era incomparable, sus gestos lastimeros, su mejor amiga se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y él no lo podía permitir._ _Se retiró su_ _bata_ _y la colocó en su mano derecha_ _para tomar la cerradura en un vano intento de abrir la puerta que los separaba, sus_ _tímpanos_ _se encontraban atiborrados de gritos que cada vez eran_ _más_ _fuertes._

 _Los aullidos se dejan de escuchar y alz_ _ó_ _la vista para percatarse de que aquel cuerpo se_ _encontraba ya_ _rojizo, falto de piel y sin signos de vida._ _Tiró_ _desesperadamente la prenda para comenzar a patear la puerta, sus golpes_ _eran_ _fuertes pero inútiles, la respiración_ _comenzaba_ _a fallarle y_ _decidió lanzar su cuerpo_ _contra la puerta,_ _ocasionando que_ _parte de su brazo se quem_ _ará_ _por lo caliente del metal._

 _Cayó_ _inconsciente en el piso,_ _sabiendo_ _que_ _había_ _perdido a su mejor amiga y colega, Shion Nanami._

* * *

 **Algún Review?**

 **Les está gustando esto?**

 **Bethie-23**


End file.
